1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk and method for recording program or stream specific information (PSI or SSI) for recorded data stream in an optical disk such as a high-density digital versatile disk (HD-DVD) and providing the recorded PSI or SSI to a presenting device such as a digital television.  The present invention relates to methods for recording and reproducing presentation control information from a recording medium such as an optical disc (e.g., an HD-DVD), and also to apparatuses for recording and reproducing as well as the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television which can receive digital broadcast programs and present them as high-quality picture and sound is being popularized. The digital broadcast signal to be processed in the digital television contains PSI for various programs and data presentation control as well as a digital video and audio signal. It is specified that the PSI should be intermittently inserted in the data stream of the digital broadcast signal.
Therefore, the digital television interprets the PSI received intermittently, and selects a program contained in the data stream and decodes data belonging to the selected program based on the PSI interpretation.
In the meantime, a disk device which is being developed to reproduce a high-density digital versatile disk (HD-DVD) whose recording standard is under discussion, is expected to be connected with a digital television as shown FIG. 1 through IEEE 1394 standard. The digital television 500 still requires PSI to select a program and to control data presentation when receiving and presenting the data stream from the disk device 100.
Therefore, when reproducing MPEG-formatted data stream recorded in a HD-DVD and sending it to the digital television 500 connected through a digital interface such as IEEE 1394 standard, the disk device 100 should provide PSI, which consists of a program association table (PAT), a program map table (PMT), a conditional access table (CAT), and so on as shown in FIG. 2, to the digital television 500 in the format of a transport stream (TS) consisting of 188-byte-long transport packets (TPs).
To provide PSI for a recorded data stream to the digital television, which is connected through a digital interface such as IEEE 1394 standard, intermittently and periodically as in a digital broadcast signal, it may be considered that PSI is recorded dispersedly and repeatedly in a data recording area ‘AREA 1’ of a HD-DVD as shown in FIG. 3, and it is retrieved and transmitted sequentially along with the data stream.
However, if PSI is recorded dispersedly and repeatedly in a data recording area of a disk, the recording area for real data, that is, video and/or audio data is greatly reduced, which causes a decrease in the recording efficiency of a disk.
In addition, the digital television must wait to receive one in a regular sequence among the PSI recorded dispersedly in the data recording area to present a received data stream even though data receiving has been resumed after a reproduction point is moved according to a key command of a user, or the digital interface such as IEEE 1394 standard is reset. Since the digital television can not select a data stream to decode into real picture and/or sound until the PSI for the data stream is received, there is inevitably discontinuity in video and/or audio or blank screen for a duration of time.